An organic electroluminescence (EL) device is a self-emitting device utilizing a principle that a fluorescence material emits light by energy of recombination of holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode when an electrical field is applied. Such an organic EL device is provided with a pair of electrodes of an anode and a cathode, and an organic luminescence medium between these electrodes.
An organic luminescence medium is formed of a multilayer stack of layers having their respective functions. For example, an organic luminescence medium is a multilayer stack in which an anode, a hole-injecting layer, a hole-transporting layer, an emitting layer, an electron-transporting layer and an electron-injecting layer are sequentially stacked.
As the emitting material of the emitting layer, a material which emits each color (red, green and blue, for example) has been developed. For example, use of a pyrene derivative is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
However, further improvement of luminous efficiency is required.